


She's Just a Mark

by Drunken_Shitbird



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: 1x01 scene continuation, F/F, Scylla needs a hug, Smut, i got drunk at 3am and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Shitbird/pseuds/Drunken_Shitbird
Summary: A slight adaption on the episode 1 scene between Raelle and Scylla. plus a lil' bit of the morning afterYou know which scene...
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 92





	She's Just a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> So. I got rather drunk last night and wrote fanfic for the first time in years, I don't even really remember writing it but hey, here we are!
> 
> Apologies for the possible mistakes, I only looked it over briefly before posting
> 
> Welcome to the inner workings of by brain at 3am

Scylla considers herself a fairly unshakeable person, that no matter what comes her way she is undeterred in her mission, in the fight for freedom. 

Then along comes Raelle. All fury and passion crammed into 5 foot 4 inches of a blonde haired, blue eyed Cession girl with a death wish. Bordering on suicidal mania.

Damn if Scylla didn’t praise the goddess that her mark was attractive, no, that her mark was hot. That’s exactly how Scylla ends up with her back slammed into the wall so hard it knocks the air from her lungs, right as Raelle leaves blazing trails of wet heat down her neck as she’s trying to remember the frustratingly complicated mantra of the spree.

“Let them train you” 

Raelle sucks hard at the juncture of her neck and Scylla thinks, that just for a blessed moment, she can hear angels. “Let then make you powerful” she pants trying to regain some semblance of consciousness through her lust addled brain.

Raelle starts to fumble with the clasps on Scylla’s belt, hands shaking with barely contained want. Scylla pathetically attempts to flail her hands in protest, because it was never supposed to go this far. She was never meant to end up propped against the wall, throbbing between her legs at the ministrations of her mark. 

She remembers then, that she’s in the middle of her carefully perfected speech.

“the way over” Raelle’s hand plunges unceremoniously into her uniform trousers “is under” her hands graze over the soaked fabric of her underwear with a cock-sure grin pressed into the side of Scylla’s bruised throat because she knows that she’s responsible for the mess inside. “The way out, is in” Scylla half moans as her mark’s hands move the fabric aside and fingers swipe gloriously at her clit

She gets lost in Raelle’s ministrations, the rhythmic circles being thumbed around her bundle of nerves, with fingers teasing at her entrance. The hand clawing at the nape of her neck where Scylla’s witch mark resides heightening the pleasure she hasn’t felt in so long.

Goddess. It’s been so long since she’s felt like this but even then. Humping a stranger’s hand to her own end has never felt so good.

Well Scylla muses through the fog, ‘onward to glory soldiers’ 

It all becomes too much when Raelle’s two fingers dip inside of her, there’s no resistance, just gliding wetness and a thumb stroking her clit in time with the thrusts

And Scylla just snaps. Dead in half. The side of her that wants to keep Raelle pressed against her for the rest of eternity and the opposite. The spree soldier craving to get back at an oppressive system that took everything from her

Whimpering and keening with the increasing speed of the fixers thrusts she cants her hips up a few times before she orgasms hard into Raelle’s hand, slick dripping into the seat of her regulation underwear moaning incoherent sentences as her legs nearly give way, luckily Raelle is there, still holding her up chuckling slightly when Scylla’s legs twitch as she removes her hand and wipes it on her shirt before enveloping Scylla in a hug and pulling her lightly over to the bed. Prompting Scylla to sit up, and become aware of just how ruined her panties are.

Her face flushes in embarrassment when she realises just how quickly she came undone, at just how whiny her speech must’ve sounded. Raelle seems to notice the stiffness in her back, a stark contrast to the boneless post orgasmic bliss and relaxed posture of moments ago. She site directly behind Scylla and wraps her arms around the brunettes midsection before pulling her down so their bodies were flush together leaning against the headboard, and whispers lightly “it’s okay Scyl” “you did so good babe” Raelle cranes her neck to look at Scylla, who had her eyes closed and her brow furrowed before whispering again “can I stay here tonight?” 

She reminds herself that she’s not repaid her favour to Raelle, that the Cession dweller must be needing her own release and she curses inwardly. 

Well. Her mother did nothing if not raise her with manners after all. And Scylla’s manners included repaying favours to pretty fixers.

So she turns over in Raelle’s arms and starts to shimmy up the hem of the fixer’s t-shirt, hungry for the warm, smooth skin that lies underneath, tilting her head up to capture Raelle’s mouth in a deep kiss before biting down on her lower lip, relishing the moan that followed,

“Nnng scyll please” 

That was all it took for Scylla to pull herself back down, level with the belt buckle on Raelle’s uniform trousers and slowly start to undo the belt and zipper, after which she tapped Raelle’s thighs lightly, urging her to lift her ass up so she could slide the trousers off along with her boxer briefs in a slightly awkward but swift movement. 

Raelle looks divine, the red blush creeping up the side of her neck that makes her look ravished. 

Scylla hadn’t even touched her yet. But here Raelle Collar was all that fury, anger and passion, with her legs spread bare and open, her pink folds glistening, the little red nub looked swollen and ready. 

Ready for Scylla; the thought alone is enough to make her salivate, the thought of Raelle wanting her 

Needing her

Or perhaps it was just the feeling of being wanted at all.

Either way. She doesn’t leave it to chance. 

*******

Come dawn they’re both stiff and sore in all the right places, scylla wakes first, with her body curled into Raelle’s side, taking refuge in the heat and safety she provided. 

Because beyond the sex, being held by Raelle felt like coming home. 

And that. Quite possibly. Was the start of raelle becoming far, far more than a mark to Scylla.


End file.
